Drunk
by Trebles.and.Tones
Summary: Rachel gets talked into drinking after losing Nationals in New York. How will Shelby handle this and what happens when another teenager gets added to the mix? Not related to my other stories. Oneshot. Shelby stayed after season one and has partial custody of Rachel with Hiram and Leroy.


**Title: Drunk**

**Oneshot: Takes place Season Two. Shelby has partial custody of Rachel after realizing that she definitely wanted to be part of Rachel's life in Season One. The Berrys fully support Shelby and Rachel's relationship. Beth was not adopted by Shelby, but another family. This story was written for btvscharmedgirl:)**

Rachel could not believe that they had lost. She honestly had not thought that it was possible. That wasn't even the worst part. Her mother had been there to see the travesty that was New Directions because she was the female chaperone for the group of kids, with Will Shuester as male chaperone. Everything had been all well and good until Finn…the idiot…had kissed her. She had seen her mother's face when that happened. She had seen the look of death her mother had sent in Finn's direction.

But no one had been as shocked as Rachel had been. Her first reaction had been to slap Finn, leaving him just as shocked as Rachel when he had bent down to kiss her.

Rachel had known that they were going to lose the moment it happened though. Everyone had, it seemed, except Finn. The idiot.

Rachel sighed. This was so stupid! She was so angry that they had lost because of a stupid mistake. A mistake that had not needed to happen at all!

"Rachel, honey. Calm down. There is always next year." Shelby said, tensely. She wasn't particularly happy with how the performance had gone, but knew that Rachel had not truly had a part in that decision. That had been Finn. She could not blame Rachel for the displays of public affection.

"That is easy for you to say! You are the five time reigning, first place coach! You don't get to say that there is always next year when you always won!" Rachel snapped. Shelby's eyebrows rose and her eyes hardened. She laid her hand on Rachel's shoulder and tightened it slightly so that her daughter would look up at her as she spoke.

"Rachel, I am going to let that slide, but please watch your attitude. I am your mother, not your friend. Please remember that."

Rachel huffed at that and shrugged Shelby's hand off of her shoulder before she walked over to where Kurt was standing, not far from where Puck was standing. Everyone was downcast as they walked to a nearby restaurant where everyone would be able to find something to eat. Shelby had mentioned the place to Will. She knew that Rachel alone would be hard to please because of her chosen diet, and it was somewhere that all of the kids would have something to choose from.

Rachel sat between Puck and Kurt during dinner, several tables away from where her mother and Mr. Shue were at. She just knew that her mother thought that New Directions was a failure. She sighed and sat back, playing with the food on her plate, but not really eating anything.

"We can still party tonight." Puck suddenly whispered beside her. Rachel looked up.

"As if!" Rachel hissed.

She felt a kick from the other side of the table and looked up. Quinn was sending a glare straight at her.

"What, Fabray?"

"If Puck can get the goods, then we are partying tonight, Berry. And you will not run off to mommy and tell on everyone." Quinn hissed back at Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"As if. I wouldn't tell."

"Good. Puck, do your thing when we get back to the hotel."

Puck smirked and nodded.

Rachel had a bad feeling about this, but there was no way that she wasn't going to join in. It wasn't like she didn't stand out enough as it was. Thankfully, she wasn't sharing a room with her mother, but with Mercedes and Santana. It would be easy to sneak into Puck, Finn, and Sam's room to do whatever partying they were going to do.

** A Simple Bit of Drunken Fun~**

"Shh! Be quiet until we get into their room!" Quinn hissed at the five girls behind her. How in the world were they so damn loud? They could not get caught. It was already past their curfew. They had been told to be in their rooms by eleven, no later, as they had to leave early in the morning. There would not be any sleeping before they all left in the morning. There would be time to sleep on the plane.

"Keep going, Fabray!" Santana hissed, pushing the girl a bit, to make her go faster.

"Can it, Lopez!" Quinn hissed.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and passed all of the girls and walked down the hallway and straight into boys' room.

The five girls she left behind simply stared at one another and then quickly ran after her. When had Berry grown a set? Obviously, having that scary Shelby Corcoran in her life had helped her a lot.

Once in the room, the girls were delighted to see that Puck had followed through with his promise.

Well, most of the girls were excited. Rachel just stared at the bottles of alcohol that were lined up in front of the flat screen television.

"How did you get all of that, Noah?" Rachel asked. She really was curious. There was at least two hundred dollars worth of alcohol, and even snacks.

"Don't be such a prude, Berry!" Quinn snapped at her, pushing through the crowd and picking up a bottle of tequila.

She looked around the room with a smirk on her face and the bottle swinging back and forth in her hand.

"Who wants to play a game?" she asked, a smirk gracing her lips.

** A Simple Bit of Drunken Fun~**

Shelby Corcoran was on a mission, and that mission was not going to end well for someone. Or, should she say, someones. She had gone around checking on the girls. She had keys to both rooms where the six girls were supposed to be sleeping. Only, neither room had a single child in there. There had been nothing to show that they had even gotten into bed at all tonight. It was two o'clock in the morning. Shelby had been in a deep sleep when something had caused her to wake up. She had checked on the girls at eleven, when they were supposed to be in their rooms.

They had been, and they had been getting ready for bed. Shelby had a bad feeling though, and had gotten up to check on them once more.

They had been nowhere in sight. Which was why Shelby was now walking around the hotel in her pajamas.

So, Shelby was heading to the boys' rooms. She had a very strong feeling that everyone would be in the room of Finn, Noah, and Sam. She knew she was correct before she had even gotten halfway down the hallway because she could hear them.

She also knew that she was correct because hotel security was headed towards the same door. She sighed and hastened her step. She needed to be at that door once the hotel guard knocked on it.

"Excuse me, sir. Have they been causing a disturbance?" Shelby asked the guard before he had a chance to knock.

"We've received six calls in the last half hour. Do you know who's in there?"

Shelby nodded, "There should be three sleeping teenage boys in there. However, I believe that we are going find that there are probably twelve teenagers in there doing things that they should not be doing since they are supposed to all be sleeping. I will let you knock on the door and then I promise that I will take care of the problem."

The guard seemed somewhat amused by this and simply nodded. It was okay with him. Anything that made his job easier was usually okay with him.

He opened the door and he had to say that he was shocked at what he saw as he stepped back so the lady could walk in the room.

Shelby was not amused.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She all but shouted. She heard the guard behind her stifle a laugh as all twelve of the teenagers in front of her froze.

Shelby slowly looked around the room so that she could glare at each kid individually.

Santana was first. She was sitting in the corner in the lap of Britney. They had been in a heavy, drunken make out session when Shelby had walked in. Britney was the next to receive a glare. She looked sheepish, at least.

"Santana, Britney. Come stand by this wall." Shelby said, pointing to the wall near the door. Both girls did so, though Santana was stumbling as she did so. Shelby was not naïve. She was well aware that nearly all of the children in this room were drunk.

She looked next at Artie, who was just sitting, Mike, who was near Artie, Kurt, who was trying his best to hide, it seemed, Sam, Noah, and then Finn, who were all visibly intoxicated. She had glared at them and pointed at the opposite wall.

"Boys, over there. Mercedes, Tina, over by Britney and Santana." She said as she offered them infamous glares as well.

It was then that Shelby noticed locks of blonde hair scattered on the floor. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at Quinn. Her hair was at least ten inches shorter than it had been several hours earlier. Whoever had cut it must have been drunk as well, because it was a choppy cut that would need to be straightened out.

"Quinn. Wall."

Quinn merely smirked as she walked over to the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not scared of Shelby Corcoran. How scary could she even be if Berry wasn't afraid of her?

Rachel was thinking something completely different. She was well aware that her mother had not looked at her yet. She was worried. What if her mother realized that the last year had been a mistake? What if she realized that she did not really want to be part of Rachel's life? This was the first time that Rachel had ever really been caught doing something wrong by her mother. Sure, they had had a few minor arguments, but they usually resolved them pretty quickly. The only thing that Rachel had truly gotten in trouble with her mother for was because of her constant need to storm out of a room when she didn't get her way. Rachel had done that with her mother at the wrong time and the wrong place, and she had ended up grounded for two weeks for it. The second time she had done it, she had been grounded for a month, and her mother had promised that if it happened again, that she would not like the consequences, but third time was the charm, and Shelby would make sure that she knew she was in the wrong.

Shelby finally looked at her daughter. The haze over her eyes and the paleness in her skin told Shelby that her daughter was drunk.

Not that all the empty bottles around the room were not clue enough. Or the smell.

"Boys. Get in your room, now. Those whose room this is, you just earned the right of cleaning it before you get to sleep. Girls, I want you all out in the hallway now. I will escort you all to your rooms." Shelby stated. She normally would have made them all clean up, but there wasn't much of a mess besides the blonde hair and liquor bottles. The three boys could clean it up.

Ten minutes later, she was escorting the last girls to their rooms, which were beside one another. They all, heads down, went into their rooms. Shelby knew that she would get no sleep tonight because she would have to check on the girls constantly. She wasn't going to do it alone though. She was going to make Will get up so that he could do the same for the boys. The last thing they needed was for one of the kids to choke on his or her own vomit while sleeping.

"Mom…" Rachel said beside Shelby as the other girls went into their rooms.

Shelby looked down at her child. She really didn't want to have this discussion with Rachel right now. They would have it when they got home the next day. Shelby was already well aware that it would be a lesson Rachel would not soon forget.

"Go to bed, Rachel." Shelby said, holding the door open for her daughter.

"But, Mom, I am sorry. Please." Rachel said, tears threatening to spill. Yes, she was drunk, but something about being caught by her mother had sobered her quite a bit.

"I know that you are sorry, Rachel. But we are not going to discuss this here. We will have plenty of time when we get home tomorrow afternoon." Shelby said. It wasn't easy to put it off, but it had to be done. This was a school trip, and Shelby was not going to talk to Rachel about it now.

"Mom, please? You have to listen to me…and I thought I was going back to my dads tomorrow? I thought that it was their week…." Rachel stammered, rubbing the side of her head.

"It was their week, however, they will have to wait until after you and I discuss your punishment. You know good and well that if you get in trouble with me, you stay with me until said punishment is over."

Rachel did know this. It didn't work both ways. Her dads never punished her, and it didn't take long for her mom to figure that out. All three of her parents had had a long discussion, one that Rachel had not be allowed to listen too, and now when Rachel got in trouble at school she was usually sent to her mother. If she was grounded she stayed there. Even if she got in trouble with her dads, which was super rare, she went to her mother if she was grounded. She had a feeling it was because her dads worked really late sometimes and even some weekends they were busy with work.

Rachel sighed.

"Go to bed, Rachel. I love you." Shelby said, kissing the top of her head."

"Love you too." Rachel mumbled and went into the room.

Shelby closed the door, and then went to find Will Shuester. She was not going to be the only one to stay up all night.

** A Simple Bit of Drunken Fun~**

Despite having had no sleep, Shelby was bright eyed and smiling as she ushered the twelve teenagers onto the bus. She made sure that she was loud enough that they could all hear her.

She had been on the receiving end of several glares and grimaces.

Rachel had even had the audacity to tell her mother that it would be nice if she would be a bit quieter.

Will had been amused, despite not being very happy about the amount of sleep he had gotten, that Shelby was so devious.

"All right, everyone! Get in your seats. We have to be at the airport within an hour!" Shelby shouted on the bus and sat in the front seat. She sat down and merely smiled as she crossed one leg over the other and began reading a magazine that she had put in her purse.

"Do you have a heart at all?" Will asked with slight laughter from across the aisle.

As Shelby turned the page she smiled, "I have Advil in my purse if any of them are brave enough to ask."

Will just shook his head and barely held back his laughter. There was no way in hell that any of those kids were going to ask for any medication. No way at all.

** A Simple Bit of Drunken Fun~**

Many hours later they were at McKinley waiting on parents. Most of them had showed up. Will and Shelby had explained to the parents what had happened the night before. Some of the parents were not pleased at all. In fact, most were unhappy. Puck's mother had simply sighed and told him to get in the car so that they could go home. Shelby had a feeling that this had happened before. Mrs. Lopez had probably been the angriest, yelling at her daughter in Spanish as they went to the car.

Well, Shelby thought to herself, there was still one mother who was possibly more angry with her hungover daughter. Shelby knew that Rachel knew better than to drink. Rachel was a smart girl, but her actions had not been smart at all.

Shelby looked around. The only kids left were Rachel and Quinn.

Shelby was just about to say something when another car was pulling up in the parking lot. At first, she was positive that it was Quinn's parents. That was quickly shot down when Leroy got out of the car. She had no idea what he was doing here. She was supposed to take Rachel to their house, though plans had changed and she had planned on calling Hiram and Leroy and tell them what happened so that she and Rachel could go home and talk about everything that had happened.

Leroy walked over to Shelby, while Rachel looked absolutely sheepish.

"Hey, Shelby. Rach said you were in a hurry and needed me to come pick her up." Leroy said as he kissed Shelby on the cheek as he always did when they met.

"Oh did she? I am not surprised that she called Daddy instead of Dad then." Shelby said.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Leroy asked. He knew his daughter well, and he knew how she worked. Especially when she was in trouble. Leroy knew that he and Hiram had let her get away with too much, and Shelby was a much needed addition to their family. She had provided Rachel and the Berry men with stability and a structure where they had had none before. But still, Rachel could be quite sneaky.

"They had a little party last night and were all drunk by the time that I found them. Rachel knew full well that I was going to call you and Hiram and let you know what happened. I am going to take Rachel home with me so that I can talk to her about this and punish her. Unless you would like too?" Shelby said with a grin.

Leroy's eyes grew and he shook his head. He never could punish his baby girl. Hiram could on occasion, but they had found out three months after Shelby had come back into their lives that Shelby was the best at sticking to her guns. She was a loving and nurturing mother at the same time a strict disciplinarian when it came down to it. Rachel didn't often get into trouble, but even Hiram and Leroy had seen a difference in Rachel, and it had been a positive one. They had kicked themselves more than once for not asking Shelby into their lives sooner.

"I guess I am going to head back to the house. I was in the middle of some paperwork, and it needs to be finished. When are you going to bring Rachel to our house?"

"Are you going to enforce the grounding?" Shelby asked with a laugh. The last time she had grounded Rachel, she had stopped by Hiram and Leroy's house for dinner, early, and had caught Rachel watching television with the men. By the time Shelby was finished, Hiram and Leroy thought they were being grounded.

"How about we all do lunch tomorrow? That way Rachel can tell you and Hiram all about how mean I am."

Leroy laughed and nodded. Yes, they all had their roles to play.

Shelby watched as Leroy went over to Rachel and kissed her cheek as he had Shelby's and began talking to her. She then noticed that Quinn was on the phone and walking her way.

"Ms. Corcoran, my mother would like to speak with you." Quinn said, handing the phone over to Shelby.

Shelby took it and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Hello? Ms. Corcoran? I am sorry, but I can't come and get Quinn right now. My husband and I are out of town and are not going to make it back until tomorrow. If you could just let her go home, that would be great."_

Shelby sighed.

"Mrs. Fabray, there was some trouble while the kids were in New York. We really need to talk about it."

"_Is Quinn hurt? Or just in trouble?"_

"All of the students were caught drinking last night."

"_Do you not have a daughter in the show choir, Ms. Corcoran?"_

"Yes, I do." Shelby said. She did not like how this was going. She had dealt very little with Judy Fabray, but she knew that the woman was not a hands on mother. She very rarely cared what her daughter did, as long as she was not an embarrassment to the Fabray name. Judy was going to divorce Russell, Shelby had been told, but she'd seen no sign of it yet.

"_Are you going to punish her?" _Judy asked.

"Yes, I am."

"_Then feel free to take my daughter and punish her as well. I am not home, and honestly, I may not be home until next week. So, if you want her to learn anything, you can take care of it."_

Shelby froze. She wasn't really sure what to say. It was one thing to punish her own child. But it was another completely to punish another's child.

"Mrs. Fabray, I am not sure that that is appropriate."

"_It is plenty appropriate. If you won't punish her, Maribel Lopez will. She obviously did wrong and needs to be punished. Now, I have to go."_

Shelby was shocked when the woman hung up on her. She looked at the phone and put it to sleep before handing it back to Quinn. What was she supposed to do? Quinn's parent's were away and were not going to be home for several days. She could not, in good conscience, leave the teenager at home, alone, for days on end.

"Quinn, you are going home with Rachel and me. Do you need to go to your house and get some clothes or anything?" Shelby asked.

Rachel, who was standing beside Leroy who had been lightly getting onto her for asking him to come get her, and Quinn both froze.

"Mom! No!" Rachel nearly shouted. She was about to stomp over to her mother and make her demands, but, for her own sake, Leroy grabbed her by the arm and walked over to Shelby's car, opening the passenger door so that Rachel could sit in the seat. Leroy was going to talk to Rachel before she got herself into more trouble.

"Daddy!" Rachel whined as he gently pushed her into the car.

"Rachel Barbra, do you know what's going to happen if you stomp over there and make demands of your mother right now?" Leroy asked, trying to make his daughter see some sense.

"Nothing. She is going to listen to me or I will leave and get into your car and go home with you!" Rachel snapped, stomping her foot against the floorboard.

Leroy lightly smacked the side of Rachel's leg, causing Rachel to stare at her father open mouthed and in shock.

"Daddy!"

"Listen, Rach, you are in enough trouble with your mom right now that I do not think you want to push her buttons. Do you remember what she said would happen if you stormed away from her again?"

"Yes. She said that I would get a worse punishment than I got last time and that I would regret it." Rachel mumbled. She was still upset that her dad had smacked her leg. He never did things like that! Sure, sometimes her Dad would swat the side of her leg and get onto her, but never her Daddy!

"Then don't you think that you should stop pushing her buttons? Your mom is not going to let you go home with me. Not after what you did." Leroy lightly chastised.

Rachel sighed.

"I know."

"On the bright side, you and Mom are going to come eat lunch tomorrow."

Rachel smiled a little at that. She liked it when they all four ate meals together. When it was her whole family, together.

At that time, Shelby and Quinn were walking over to the car. Quinn did not look particularly happy, and Shelby had the same look she'd had most of the day. Rachel sighed again. She knew she was in trouble.

"Daddy, sure you don't want to rescue me?" she whispered just as Shelby was getting in the car.

"Ha! Leroy, do not even think about it." Shelby said, giving him a smirk as he put his hands up in the air.

Rachel pouted as Leroy kissed her head. "Be good, Angel, and Dad and I will see you and Mom for lunch tomorrow."

"Okay, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Shelby smiled at the two of them. She was even slightly amused that Rachel was pouting so much.

** A Simple Bit of Drunken Fun~**

Shelby stared at the two girls in front of her. They were sitting beside one another on the couch in the living room. They had stopped by Quinn's house so that the girl could get some clothes for the next few days.

Shelby had already been lecturing the girls for half an hour. She knew exactly how she was going to punish Rachel. Quinn…it was difficult. Quinn wasn't her child.

"Why in the world would you even think that drinking was a good idea?" Shelby finally asked.

"She called me a prude! I had to drink with them. I already don't fit in!" Rachel snapped, jumping up from the couch and standing directly in front of her mom.

'Sit back down, Rachel." Shelby said. She understood what her daughter was trying to tell her, but she wanted to talk to Rachel about that alone.

"No! This is stupid. You invited her here and are yelling at us like we are the same! I don't want her here! This is my place! This is one of two safe places for here! This is all stupid! Screw you, Mom!" Rachel said, and then stomped out of the living room and up the stairs to her room. Shelby knew the exact moment when she was in her room because the door slammed shut.

Shelby sighed. She knew exactly how she was going to punish Rachel, and now she was going to have to add to it so that she could help Rachel understand that her storm outs, no matter the situation, were never okay.

"Well, I guess you aren't going to win any mother of the year awards either." Quinn's voice said from behind her.

Shelby slowly turned around and stared at the blonde teenager. A smirk was gracing Quinn's face.

"Excuse me?" Shelby asked.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't know. How long did it take you to come back into Rachel's life? Thirteen years? You were never going to win mother of the year anyways."

Shelby just looked at Quinn for a moment. She wasn't angry about what had been said. She could see Quinn for what she was: a scared child; a girl who needed guidance and had none. Quinn, it seemed, had not had any parental guidance in quite some time.

It was that alone that helped Shelby make her decision. Quinn needed some guidance and Shelby was willing to give it. It was obvious that Quinn needed the same guidance that Rachel still needed in many ways.

Oh, Shelby loved Hiram and Leroy, and they were excellent fathers. But, they lacked the ability to tell Rachel no or set boundaries and when Shelby had come into their lives the year before, Rachel had them wrapped around her little finger.

That was the reason Shelby wanted to treat Quinn in a very similar way as she was going to treat Rachel in this situation. It was obvious that Quinn needed this just as much as Rachel did.

"Quinn, you realize that your mother asked me to punish you for drinking last night?"

"And? I am not surprised. She isn't home. They're never home. Had I called before Mrs. Lopez left with Santana, she probably would have made me go with her. But I am not stupid. I waited until after they left and called her. My mother is not a mom. She is a figure. But you won't do anything to me. You barely know me. I figured that this was best choice."

"I hope you still feel that way after your stay here, Quinn. I am going to punish you the exact same way that I am going to punish Rachel for the drinking." Shelby said.

"Oh? And how exactly are you going to punish little Miss goody-two-shoes?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am going to spank you, Quinn." Shelby stated, watching as Quinn let a look of disbelief cross her face.

"Yea, like you are going to spank Miss Perfect!"

'Yes. However, first, I am going to spank you." Shelby said as she walked over to the couch and sat down, gently pulling Quinn over her lap. She knew that Rachel would not come downstairs, and she also knew that she needed to take care of Quinn now.

"Ms. Corcoran! No!" Quinn said, covering her backside.

Shelby easily moved Quinn's hands away from her backside and held them away with her right hand.

"How old are you, Quinn?" Shelby asked.

"Sixteen. Let me up! Please? I am sorry. I shouldn't have drank last night and I shouldn't have called Rachel a prude and pressured her into drinking!"

"I am going to swat you sixteen times, Quinn. One for each year of your life. Do you understand?"

Quinn was silent for several moments before she nodded. Shelby was surprised that Quinn was being so obedient at the moment.

Shelby swatted Quinn's behind five times, not giving the girl an inch, before asking her any questions.

"Do you understand what you did was wrong, Quinn?"

"Yes ma'am." The girl said through gritted teeth.

So Quinn did have some manners, Shelby thought.

Five more swats.

"Can you tell me what you did wrong?"

Quinn nodded and Shelby waited.

"I drank. I even pressured Rachel and some of the others into drinking."

"No, Quinn, you drank. While you may have pressured the others into drinking, they made their own choices. Your only mistake was that you drank. Do you understand that?"

"Yes ma'am."

Shelby nodded and swatted Quinn the remaining six times, then immediately rubbed the girl's back as she pulled her up into a sitting position.

There were a few stray tears on Quinn's cheeks, so Shelby leaned over and grabbed a tissue out of the box beside the couch and handed it to Quinn.

She gave Quinn a moment to compose herself before she wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulder and hugged her to her. She was surprised when Quinn burst into sobs.

"Hey, hey, Quinn, sweetheart. What is wrong?"

"Its…why are you being nice to me? I am mean to your kid, I caused you to have to stay up all night last night. I've snapped at you…." Quinn asked between sobs.

"Quinn, you are a child. You will make mistakes. This time you made a mistake and had the luck to be in my care. But you have been punished, and now it is over. Okay? I will not continue to punish you, or keep lecturing you. Will I talk to you about drinking if I think that it is necessary? Yes. But right now I think that you have learned your lesson. How are you feeling, Quinn?"

"I am confused, but at the same time I understand."

Shelby nodded. She understood that.

"Do you have any questions?"

Quinn shook her head no and wiped her face with her tissue again.

"Are you okay?"

Again, Quinn nodded. Oddly, she felt better than she had felt in a long time.

"Okay, why don't you watch some television while I talk to Rachel? Before we eat dinner, I will straighten out your hair, too." Shelby said, looking at the choppy cut that was longer in some places than others.

Quinn finally smiled a little, and nodded.

"I would really appreciate that. I am not sure what I was thinking letting a drunk Santana cut my hair."

Shelby smiled and patted her cheek once before handing her the remote to the tv and then leaving the room.

** A Simple Bit of Drunken Fun~**

Shelby took a deep breath before she opened Rachel's door. She knew that this was not going to be nearly as easy as dealing with Quinn had been, though she had been surprised that Quinn had been easy at all. But this was going to be something different.

"Get out of my room." Rachel snapped from the corner of her room where her purple bean bag was always located.

Shelby shut the door behind her and then went to sit on Rachel's bed. The bed was unmade, as it often was. Rachel hated making her bed, no matter how much Shelby chastised her for it.

"You need to drop the attitude, Rachel. Now. You are in enough trouble."

Rachel jumped up and stood in front of her mother.

"Why don't you go down and hang out with Quinn? Why don't you go down there with her if she is so great?" Rachel yelled at her mother, a mere inch away from her face.

Shelby grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her onto her lap and hugged Rachel to her chest.

"No. You have everything wrong here, honey. I punished Quinn because she has no one else to show her that what she did was wrong. I punished her first because I wanted to give you time alone. Time that you and I both know you need before I punish you. Right?"

Rachel realized that her mother was right. Her mom always gave her time alone to think before she told her what her punishment was.

"I am sorry, Mom." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck and held tightly to her. "I don't like that she is here, but I understand why you are letting her stay I guess. I can even get along with her. I am sorry that I got drunk and yelled at you too. I'm sorry, Mom."

"I know that you are sorry, Rachel. I know that because I know you very well. I also know that Quinn hasn't been very nice to you, Rach, but I think that you might find that she might change her ways. She is lost and confused. Her own parents were not even available to come get her. Her mother wanted me, a stranger to her, to discipline her child. Quinn is hurt, Rachel."

"Then why did you?" Rachel asked.

"I wasn't going to. But, then I realized that she needed me too. That she needed discipline. Quite similar to another little girl about a year ago."

"That was different. My dads love me." Rachel said quickly.

"Yes, yes they do. They love you very much. So much that you literally have them wrapped around your fingers. You are your daddies little girl. I may have come into the game late, but I love you just as much as they do. We all three love you and now have roles to play. I just happen to be the disciplinarian in our little family. But, yes, you are very different from Quinn."

"Quinn's parents don't love her the way you and Dad, and Daddy do me, do they?" Rachel whispered.

Shelby shook her head sadly, "No, I don't think they do."

"And that is why you felt that you had to step in for them today?"

"Yes."

Rachel nodded and sighed.

"What is my punishment?" Rachel whispered, playing with Shelby's necklace.

"You drank and then thought it a good idea to storm out on me and yell at me. I told you that if you did that again you would regret it."

Rachel sighed and nodded. Yes, she had known the moment she slammed her door that she was going to regret that storm out. "Yes ma'am."

"You are going to get fifteen swats for getting drunk last night, and fifteen for storming out."

Rachel gasped. Thirty swats? Her mom had to be joking! She had only ever gotten one real spanking before, from her mom, and that had been nearly a year ago! Sure she had been grounded plenty, but actual spankings…it had only been the one! And that had been because she had pretty much told her mom that she couldn't tell her what to do. She had thrown it in Shelby's face that she had missed nearly fourteen years of her life, thrown in a few curse words, and had then left the house to go to a party. A party that had started the fight to begin with.

Rachel didn't even have time to question Shelby though because she already had Rachel over her lap, her skirt flipped up, her hand connecting with Rachel's behind.

Unlike with Quinn, Shelby did not ask questions. She knew that Rachel understood what this was for. The first time Shelby had spanked Rachel, she had stopped every so often and asked questions. This time, all of her questions had been answered before the spanking began.

Thirty swats later, Rachel was crying tears, a mixture of real tears with a bit of dramatics that her precious daughter was so famous for.

Shelby hugged Rachel against her and let her cry for a few moments before pulling back and wiping her tears away with a Kleenex that she had brought up with her.

"That was horrible." Rachel cried again.

Shelby smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead and wrapped her arms around the teenager.

"Why don't you clean up and put on some comfy clothes, and then come downstairs?"

"Will you wait on me?" Rachel sniffed.

"Of course."

** A Simple Bit of Drunken Fun~**

Rachel was not sure what to say to Quinn and Quinn could not decide what to say to Rachel. Shelby could tell that both girls were trying though, as she finished trimming up Quinn's hair so that it would all be even.

"Girls, I am a bit too tired to cook, why don't we go out and eat."

Both girls looked up at Shelby and nodded.

"Quinn, where do you want to eat? There is a really good Chinese place that serves vegan Chinese with regular Chinese…Do you like Chinese? Or there is this place right outside of town that Mom says has the best burger ever. I always get a veggie sub and fries…"

"Why are you being nice to me, Rachel?" Quinn suddenly asked.

Rachel looked from Shelby to Quinn and then shrugged.

"Sometimes, don't you want to just…I don't know…get over the past? I mean, Mom just spanked us both so it's not like we are really all that different. Can't we look past what we've been and look at what we are? I know that Monday you might pretend that you don't like me. Or, on Monday, you might really not like me. But right now…can't we just have fun?"

Quinn stepped up to Rachel and looked at her for a moment.

"Maybe we can get to know one another and just…go from there. And, I love Chinese food."

Shelby stood back and watched the two girls and smiled. She had a feeling that she was going to be seeing a lot more of Quinn Fabray at her house. She was okay with that. She knew that it would do both girls a world of good.

Hopefully, though, there would be no more trouble.

"I call shotgun!" Quinn yelled, and Shelby watched as the two of them ran out the front door, giggling, putting their pasts behind them. Shelby was surprised, but then again they were teenagers and resilient. She smiled as she watched the two girls playfully argued over the front seat and Rachel giving up and climbing into the back, surprising Shelby since Rachel didn't often give up things she wanted.

It was a step. A really good step. Shelby continued to smile as she climbed into the car and then began driving to the Chinese place, the girls talking to one another, though it was apparent that they were still tiptoeing around one another, even after Rachel asked Quinn if she wanted to eat lunch with them the next day so that Quinn could meet her fathers.

Yes, they would all be seeing a bit more of Quinn Fabray.

Time. All they needed was time to learn, and all would be well.


End file.
